Officer Polanski
Officer Polanski is a character from Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator. Personality Brutal, thuggish. History Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 4 - Battles Date: Saturday the 10th of November 2012 Place: Elimination Paintball Games Two police officers enter with a shorter man wearing a sandy brown coat. Detective: Good evening, my name is Detective Inspector Mapplebeck. Joshua: Hi, I'm Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: Joshua, hello. Well...yes I think we'll start with you. He turns to General Killstorm Detective Mapplebeck: Miss Shroeder, do you have a small private room we could use? General Killstorm/Katie Shroeder: Yes, of course, it's just this way... Detective: Joshua, you will come with me. Officer Polanski, you can join us. Officer Stevens, you stay and keep an eye on everyone and make sure they don't chat to each other. I want to get the story out of each one of them and I don't want them to all conspire before hand. Joshua follows Katie and the Detective to a small office with a desk and two chairs. Officer Polanksi follows behind him, watching him with a stern eye. Once inside the room, Detective Mapplebeck ushers Katie out and sits behind the desk. Detective: Please, take a seat. Joshua sits. Officer Polanski closes the door and stands in the corner watching over proceedings. Detective: Now then... He pulls out a small green notebook. Detective: Name? Joshua: Joshua Mendoza. Mapplebeck writes that down in his notepad. Detective Mapplebeck: Now then, tell me in your own words what happened today. Joshua: Earlier, in the woods, not long after we had started paint-balling we heard screaming and the sound of gun shots. So we went to see what it it was, see if we could help. Detective Mapplebeck: I see...and who were you with at this point? Joshua: I was with Waldo Spataro. Detective Mapplebeck: And what is your relationship to Waldo Spataro? Joshua: He used to be my best friend before he betrayed me. I had no idea he would be paint-balling here today and we then ended up on the same team, Team B. Detective Mapplebeck drums his fingers on the oak desk for a moment and pauses in thought. Detective: How exactly did Waldo betray you? Joshua: He stole my girlfriend. Detective Mapplebeck stares rather pointedly at Joshua for a moment. Detective: I see. He writes something down. Detective: So...you heard screaming and gunshots and went to find out what was going on. What did you find? Joshua: We found Kim, she seemed pretty shaken up and she told us that something in the woods had killed Eric. Detective Mapplebeck: And then you went looking for Eric's body? Joshua: I asked Kim what had killed Eric, she said it was a white rabbit. Kyle and Becky turned up. Kim seemed pretty terrified and said we should get out of there right away. But I managed to persuade her to help me look for Eric's body. We split up into two groups. me and Kim in one and Becky, Kyle and Waldo in the other. Detective Mapplebeck: This Eric, did you previously know him? Joshua: No, never met him before. Detective Mapplebeck: What made you believe Kim? I mean...a white rabbit? Sounds rather unlikely doesn't it? Joshua: Well, I was a little bit sceptical at first and I this image of some big monster size rabbit in my mind, but Kim said it was a normal size rabbit. I'm pretty minded when it come to this sort of thing and I thought maybe the rabbit could be possessed by a demon or something. Detective Mapplebeck looks at Joshua with eyebrows raised. Detective Mapplebeck: Demons? Are you saying you believe in Demons? Joshua: Yes, you may think I'm crazy but Shingleton is full of them. I have you never come across some unexplainable strange paranormal phenomena during some of your investigations? Detective Mapplebeck: (sigh) No Joshua. No I haven't. Anything unusual can always be explained with a critical and focused mind rather than flights of fancy. MEANWHILE IN THE ARENA... Half a dozen men in white overalls and dust masks stand over what remains of Eric. They take photos, take samples. It's a hive of activity. After a while the body is lifted onto a stretcher and carried away. BACK IN KATIE SHROEDER AKA GENERAL KILLSTORM'S OFFICE... Detective Mapplebeck stands up and ushers Joshua towards the door. Detective Mapplebeck: Thank you, Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: Officer Polanski, can you send Waldo in please? Officer Polanski follows Joshua into the briefing room and calls in Waldo. Waldo walks in and sits down. He seems completely unfazed and rather relaxed considering. Waldo: Hello Detective. Detective Mapplebeck is not impressed with his attitude. Detective Mapplebeck: Name? Waldo: Waldo Spataro. TIME PASSES... Detective Mapplebeck: Now, there appears to be some history between you and Joshua...? Waldo: (sigh) He told you about that? It's really very simple. We were friends, and I started seeing his girlfriend Jade. He was a nerd. It was inevitable. Detective Mapplebeck: And did you know he'd be here today? Waldo: No. And what does that really have to do with anything? You should be asking me about what attacked us, not delving into our private lives. Detective Mapplebeck: Just working on a theory. That's all... TIME PASSES... Detective Mapplebeck: So you're Joshua's brother? Kyle: That's right. Detective Mapplebeck: Funny...he never mentioned that during his whole interview...It must be very hard being in a minority. I suppose that probably hurt Joshua even more when his best friend, a white kid, went off with his girlfriend? Kyle: It did hit him hard, though I really don't think the fact that Waldo is white had anything to do with it. He went through some serious depression after that, think he still does from time to time. Detective Mapplebeck: Really... The first stage of interviews eventually comes to an end. They even manage to find Becky, Valda and Olaf. They begin the second stage of interviews, and Joshua notices that he seems to be being left till last. Then they finally call him into the office. He sits before Detective Mapplebeck. The Detective pushes a grainy photo across the table towards Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: Do you recognise this hooded man? Joshua looks at the picture to see if he recognises the man. His face is pretty well covered and it is a grainy photo but even so Joshua manages to recognise him but where from... Date: Friday the 3rd of August 2012 Time: 9:00pm Place: The Dive, Shingleton. It's Joshua's birthday. He's out with his brother Kyle. Kyle buys him a drink at the bar. The manager greets him. Gordon Wolfe: Happy birthday kid! Have a free drink on me. NOW Gordon Wolfe, the manager of the Dive. He's the hooded man in the picture. He recently vanished under mysterious circumstances along with his brother Edmund. The Dive then closed down. Date: Monday the 22nd of October 2012 Time: 8:00am Place: The Mendoza Household. Joshua is talking to Serena Sproul over the phone about the recent disappearance of her friend Lance Brekke. Serena: He said something about how he was walking home after a night out and met this hooded guy who gave him some kind of stone and that it magically made him a better musician. But y'know, alcohol. Anyway, I really should go now, got to get to school. NOW The thought hits Joshua out of nowhere. Gordon Wolfe. The Hooded Stranger. The same person?! Detective Mapplebeck: Well? Do you recognise him? Joshua: I think his his name is Gordon Wolfe. He was the manager at The Dive before it closed down. The Detective frowns for a moment. Scribbles some notes in his book and then looks up at Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: Let me level with you here. I'm on to you Joshua. I know exactly what you were trying to do today, all I need are the specifics and i've got you. He pauses a moment, stands up and looks out the window, then he turns around to face Joshua, and he begins. Detective Mapplebeck: So you're a young philipino man living in a predominantly white town. You meet a girl and fall in love. Only your best friend, takes a shine to her and before you know it, she's gone off with him. You hate him. You want to hurt him...but how? He sits back down and learns in closer. Detective Mapplebeck: You find out that he likes to play paintball. So you make a plan. A plan that somehow involves a rabies infected Rabbit...which admitedly is unproven as yet but i'm sure that once the lab results come back we've see evidence to support my theory. Somehow the former manager of The Dive is involved as well...The point is this: You tried to have Waldo Spataro killed and it went wrong and resulted in the death of Eric Dridan. He stands up and walks back to the window. Detective Mapplebeck: You may think you've gotten away with it, He turns and glares at Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: but I will be watching you. THE END Appearances Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 4 - BattlesCategory:Characters Category:NPC